Touch the Wind
by Samantha20
Summary: Max reflects on Zack's passing.


Author- Samantha  
Disclaimer- Don't own it, if I did guess what would be in production  
though?? (Season 3, he he he)  
Spoilers/ Timeframe- Season 2, after Max arrives home.  
Rating- G  
  
Touch the Wind.  
Gently her fingers ran over the notes, creating a pleasant sounding scale.  
In spite of herself Max smiled. She really enjoyed the time she could spend  
playing.  
Her therapist had suggested music as a kind of therapy. Her therapist. Dr.  
Beverly Shankar.  
Max wouldn't have ever considered therapy, and she certainly wouldn't have  
gone either, if not for Logan and Original Cindy. They'd been so worried  
about her, especially at her inability to grieve over Zack.  
But then she had blamed herself for Zack's passing, all because he loved  
her more than he loved living.  
Music was an escape for her, just like the top of the Space Needle.  
If she listened she could hear muffled sounds coming from the next room,  
but she didn't bother about them. They weren't a threat to her.  
She turned back to the piano. She'd had it dragged up here, into her new  
apartment. She still lived with Cindy, Max couldn't have handled life back  
in the world if she didn't have her best friend by her side.  
Silently her fingers stroked the keys, absently beginning a bittersweet  
melody that reminded her all to well of the brother she'd loved, who had  
given his life to save hers.  
I woke up this morning  
And my mind fell away  
And looking back sadly from tomorrow  
As I heard an echo from the past  
Softly say 'come back, come back won't you stay?'  
As she sang, accompanying herself, she felt her throat begin to choke up  
with emotion, but she channeled the feeling into her hands.  
Now she wasn't hearing the music, she was just letting the music play her.  
Almost as if she could use it to transcend death, to reach Zack and let him  
know that she loved him.  
I wanted to reach you  
Let you know I still care  
But lost in the silence of my sorrow  
I put a promise in the wind, on the air, to fly away to you there  
As she progressed Max let her voice soar, putting all of the pain and grief  
and anguish she felt into the music. This was her love for him in words.  
Life was his love for her in actions.  
She didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
If only, if only.  
If only it was as easy as that. Sending a message on the wind to the people  
you loved.  
Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now, and she didn't even notice.  
Zack was gone, because of her, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
Helpless was never something she had been able to cope with and it was  
never something she'd liked being, yet here she was. Alone and afraid in a  
world that she didn't really belong in.  
A world that had created her, and a world that was now seeking to destroy  
her.  
I'll be easy to find on the winds of the morning  
I'll come sailing  
I'll be easy to find and baby,  
I'll be close to you  
Zack would never get to hear her tell him how much she loved him, and how  
grateful she was to him for all that he had even done for her and the  
others.  
He had set her free, taken her out of Manticore's cage and set her and the  
others loose on an unsuspecting world, giving them a sense of freedom that  
would give them a desire to remain un-caged, even if they were constantly  
on the run.  
It really was too bad they hadn't counted on being hunted down.  
  
She was so lost in song and in thought that she didn't even register the  
people standing in the doorway.  
She just played. If she couldn't give Zack the love she'd never been able  
too, then she'd send it to him.  
Even if her music never reached him, wherever he was at least she'd know  
that she had tried.  
.  
The crowd in the doorway looked on in amazement as she continued to play.  
No one had know that she could play like this.  
Tears had formed in Original Cindy's eyes, it pulled at her heart to see  
her friend in so much pain.  
Max however, was still oblivious to their presence. Her fingers glided over  
the keys with precision and an unexpected grace, conveying all of the mixed  
up emotions that she had felt for so long.  
  
Slowly the last notes died away. It was only then did she notice the  
presence of the others. She turned to face them. As she did so Cindy  
wrapped her arms around her friend.  
When she let go a bittersweet smile played across Max's lips.  
Zack was still gone, she was still hunted and the world was still broken,  
but she could deal with that.  
She had finally been able to say good bye to Zack, the brother who had  
given up everything for her.  
Maybe she would find peace now. 


End file.
